


EGS Drabbles

by a-cuddly-dragon (a_cuddly_dragon)



Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: Gen, more characters as i think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cuddly_dragon/pseuds/a-cuddly-dragon
Summary: Just a random collection of EGS drabbles, mostly writing exercises as I flex those muscles. Mostly in my First Contact-verse, though I'll mark ones that aren't. Completely unedited in any way.





	1. A Sudden Revelation

            Sarah scooted over to Susan on the cafeteria bench. “Hey, Susan.” She blinked. “Why is there a lolita with a mechanical scythe on your shirt?”

  
            Susan looked down, confused. “Oh, right. I’m wearing that shirt.” She pulled open her mini carton of milk. “It finally arrived yesterday. It’s from that show I’ve mentioned a couple times. RWBY, the one with the various things that are also guns.”

  
            “Ohhhh. Right. I think I need to watch that. When I have time.” Sarah sighed, poking at her food.

 

            Susan playfully bumped Sarah’s shoulder with her own. “What, are Tedd and Grace keeping you busy?” Her palm smacked her forehead. “That sounded _so_ much better in my head.”

 

            Sarah’s jaw dropped, and she stared blankly at Susan.

  
            “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry. It wasn’t appropriate, and I’ll avoid it.” Susan noticed Sarah’s expression, and waved a hand in front of her friend’s face. “Sarah? Hey, Sarah?” Susan snapped her fingers. “Earth to Sarah!”

 

            Sarah jumped, and quickly shook her head to clear it. “Ah, sorry. You mentioned Tedd, and then…” Sarah cast about frantically for an excuse. “I… started thinking about how to revise one of our experiments! We haven’t been getting good results, and I just thought of a way to fix what’s been going wrong.” She shrugged, blushing a little. “I guess Tedd’s rubbing off a bit.”

  
            “Well, at least that’s not as scary as it used to be.” Susan chewed and swallowed the bite on her fork. “So, what’s this experiment? Anything interesting?”

  
            _Carp._


	2. A Moment of Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For obvious reasons, this is most definitely not in the FC-verse. Enjoy this little snippet of fluff.

                Sarah looked up at Susan’s intent face from her position in her girlfriend’s lap. She smiled as she idly twirled a lock of Susan’s hair, warmed by the sheer adorableness of a nerd shamelessly enraptured by Star Trek. She chuckled quietly, but Susan noticed and looked down.

                “Everything alright?” Susan’s long and dexterous fingers carded through Sarah’s silky blonde hair, making the shorter girl hum in pleasure.

                Sarah squirmed closer so Susan could reach her better. “Everything’s _perfect_. Especially how adorable you look right now.”

                “Hmph!” Picard’s adventures lost their hold on Susan as she drew herself back in indignance, although she didn’t stop stroking Sarah’s hair. “I’ll have you know that I am _not_ adorable. I am _dead sexy_.” She poked her girlfriend’s nose lightly. “And you’d better not forget it. If there’s anyone adorable here it’s you, _Sare-Bear_.”

                “Hey!” Sarah swatted at the offending finger. “It is so not fair that you and Elliot are that close of friends. He should never have told you that!” A finger retaliated by ramming itself into the dark-haired girl’s side. “The only reason I didn’t specifically forbid him to was because it was _first grade_ , and I didn’t think he’d actually remember that far back!”

                A dark eyebrow arched coolly. “Oh, so _that’s_ how you want to play, is it?” Susan’s long fingers dove for Sarah’s stomach, expertly hitting the places she knew as Sarah’s weaknesses from experience.

                “Heee-AHHHHH!” A yelp sounded across the living room, then laughter followed it as Sarah couldn’t contain herself.

                A voice called from the hallway, “Keep it down, girls. Your guests are still trying to sleep.”

                Sheepishly, the girlfriends blushed and whispered, “Sorry.”


End file.
